Darkness
by litlcapt
Summary: In a fight one life is changed forever. Please Review
1. Darkness

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Joss Whedon

Darkness

The alley was dark, making it seem like a black hole of death. The only thing giving it life, the five dead and undead figures fighting the overpowering hoard of demons.

"Gunn, behind you!" Wesley shouted as he watched a demon ambush Gunn from behind.

Gunn turned around to face his attacker silently thanking Wes for watching his back just as he had done for him many times. He quickly swung the axe at the demon with the precision that only an experienced fighter could have, killing it immediately. He then turned back to look at Wes who was fighting, along side Fred, a particularly vicious member of the demon tribe. He seemed to be getting the upper hand until another demon, which Gunn never saw, came up behind Wes.

"Wes!" he shouted out to his friend causing him to turn around to face his own attacker.

Wes turned around abruptly to be face to face with demon that was behind him. The demon swung at him, which he expertly blocked ducking under the demon's blow. He stood up running his sword through the demons chest. As the demon fell to its death Wes turned back to help Fred.

Gunn decided to help Angel and Spike who were dealing with the evident leaders of the tribe on the other side of the alley. He watched as Spike was thrown into the wall then getting up swearing running back to rejoin the fight. Angel, who fought the other leader, was being moved backward as the demon kept swinging furiously at him. Gunn ran to help but was backhanded across the head by the demon sending him flying into a nearby dumpster. When he landed he dazedly looked up trying to regain his focus as the fight continued in front of him. When his focus returned he got up and ran back to help Spike who had just been thrown again hoping Wesley and Fred were not having as much trouble as they were.

"Bloody Hell!" Spike cursed standing up from the ground.

"C'mon Spike, is that the best you got" Gunn commented as he began fighting the demon that had just thrown Spike.

"Yeah, I thought you were the big bad Spike" Angel shouted from near the entrance to the street.

"Shut your face Angelus, you bloody wanker" Spike retorted saying the last part under his breath.

There was a loud snap as Angel broke the neck of his demon as Spike fighting hand to hand with his demon once more with Gunn along side him. Angel ran back as Spike was able to knock the demon off its legs momentarily giving them the high ground. The demon grabbed at Gunn's legs tripping him then was able to get up off the ground. As Gunn now tried to get off the ground once more Spike and Angel rushed at the demon from both sides. As they fought both Angel and Spike, along with Gunn, turned to a scream that echoed through the alley.

On the other side of the alley Wesley and Fred were still trying to deal with their demons. Wesley was able to injure his demon slowing it down but hadn't killed it just yet. He turned when he heard Fred's panicked scream to find that she was locked in a death grip by the demon she was fighting.

"Wesley!" she screamed trying to break free but couldn't.

In an act of pure rage and determination Wesley retrieved his gun from his belt. He aimed at his demon unloading a clip in its torso. When the demon was dead he returned the gun back to its holster on his belt then turned back to Fred who was still struggling to break free.

"Wesley!" she screamed again as he began to run towards her. Too late, just as Wesley began to run the demon grabbed Fred's arm swinging her around aiming her at the nearest wall. Fred screamed out in agony as she heard a fragile crack come from her now injured arm. The demon swung Fred around launching her head first into the wall then turned his attention back to Wes. Fred landed in an unconscious heap on the ground while Wesley started to rush at the demon that attacked Fred. The demon hit Wesley easily like he was nothing more than a fly sending him flying backwards. Wesley got up reaching into his jacket for any kind of weapon as the demon turned back to the unconscious Fred willing to finish her off.

Wesley retrieved the first thing he could from his pocket, which happened to be a stun grenade specially designed by Wolfram and Harts lab department. He pulled the pin and was about to throw it when the demon came running at him again. It grabbed at him as he was trying to throw the grenade. Before he could throw it the grenade detonated sending both he and demon backwards on the ground. The demon picked itself off the ground to face the now disoriented Wesley as he tried to get off the ground. It walked towards Wes easily picking him off the ground by his throat then threw him into the wall. Wesley laid unconscious on the ground a few feet from where Fred had landed, both unmoving and injured.

There was a loud clap that resonated in the alley followed by a blinding flash that momentarily stunned Angel, Spike, and Gunn. Even blinded Angel was able to weaken the demon enough to give him time to retrieve his sword he dropped earlier in the fight. Spike caught on by grabbing the demon when its back was turned pushing it into the now sword wielding Angel. He ran the demon through then sighed in relief. Knowing that the high- pitched scream they heard before belonged to Fred, he could only hope that Wesley had taken care of everything to keep her safe.

The demon that had been attacking Wes and Fred turned around to run towards the other members of their group. As the demon walked further down the alley he came across the now agitated Angel.

"There's more" Gunn commented annoyingly while he and Spike stayed back to let Angel finish the job.

"Bloody hell, do these things ever quit" Spike added as Angel lunged at the demon in full "game face".

The demon hit Angel and he staggered back. When he recovered, he jumped into the wall bouncing off it propelling himself into a roundhouse kick. Kicking it in the head, the demon staggered back giving Angel enough time to retrieve his sword from the demons fallen comrade. When Angel swung at the demon with his sword the demon expertly dodged the blow and hit Angel in his chest making him fly backwards dropping his sword. In doing that Spike joined the fight along with Gunn going on either side of the demon swinging at it but missing it every time as it dodged both of them. When Angel was standing again, he ran to help them sensing something was not right. Where were Wes and Fred, if the demon was here and they weren't…

Angel ran at the demon full of rage knowing part of his team, his family, was injured somewhere. As he approached the demon Gunn and Spike were being tossed aside. Spike was thrown into the wall for the third time that night while Gunn was sent sliding backwards on the hard pavement scraping his arms and back. They both watched from afar as Angel got more furious when fighting the demon. Angel dropped into a roll picking up his sword in the process. When he was on his feet again he swung the sword hard making contact with the demon's head. There was a quick slicing sound then the demon's head and its body fell in separate directions one landing next to Spike.

"That demon really pissed you off didn't it" Spike commented looking at Angel who just stood as still as a statue.

"You have some game tonight" Gunn complimented trying to pick himself off the ground.

Watching Gunn's failing attempts of getting off the ground, Angel stepped forward and offered him his hand. Gunn gratefully took it and got up brushing himself off. Spike stood up as well stretching his arms behind him but still looking at Angel who still stood still.

"What's wrong mate?" Spike asked walking up to Angel and Gunn.

"Something's not right" he answered then started running towards the other side of the alley.

When he got there he was welcomed by a sight he never liked to see, Wesley lay unconscious severely injured and a few feet away Fred. He was soon joined by Spike and Gunn, who took off after him shortly after he began running, both gasping at what they saw.

"They were fine when I was here" Gunn said blaming himself for leaving both of them to help out Angel.

Spike ran towards Fred kneeling down next to her to inspect the damage done to the young women. Angel did the same checking the injuries inflicted on Wesley who laid face down next to the wall. Spike pulled Fred into his lap noticing that her left arm was angled oddly and there was a little blood running out of her ear. He set her lightly back down on the pavement taking extra care not to move her injured arm then looked over at Angel who was busy tending to Wesley.

Angel carefully rolled Wes onto his back and took note of the amount of injuries the man had. It reminded Angel of the time he pulled him out of the burning office building after the explosion following Vocah's attacks. He looked up and down Wesley's body and found that he had multiple burns on his face, arms, and hands but knew there had to be more underneath his clothing. He also noticed a large bleeding gash where his head hit the wall. As Angel looked over his injuries he was still trying to put the pieces together to what had caused all the burns. Then it hit him: the loud sound, the blinding flash. Wesley had used a stun grenade but the cause of the burns, the realization made Angel wince. Wesley couldn't throw it in time.

"What happened to him?" Gunn asked from behind Angel.

"Yeah, why is Fred unconscious" Spike said in annoyance trying to defend the not speaking Fred.

"The flash we saw. It was a stun grenade. Wes must have tried to throw it to get the demon away from Fred but he…" Angel finished by motioning toward the unconscious and burned Wes.

"Oh man…" Gunn said along with Spikes "bloody hell"

Angel immediately retrieved his cell phone out of his pocket and began punching in the number for Wolfram and Hart.

"This is Angel, I need two ambulances now!" he yelled into the phone.

"What is your location?" the Wolfram and Hart associate asked calmly.

"Just trace the call" he answered frustrated.

"The ambulance will be there shortly," the associate said almost mechanically.

"Transfer me to Lorne" he demanded and the associate did so.

As Angel waited for Lorne to pick up the phone Gunn got his own and started calling the lab at Wolfram and Hart.

"Knox, this is Charles Gunn. There's been an accident, I need you to locate Fred's address book and bring it here" Gunn ordered waiting for the reply.

"Ok… wait Fred. Is she ok, did she get injured again?" there was some shuffling of feet then he was back on the phone. "I'm in her office now, her address book right? Ah…here it is. Where are you guys, I'll be there as soon as possible" Knox said after he found her book.

"We're waiting for an ambulance, I don't know what street we're on though" Gunn replied and was about to hang up when Knox spoke up again.

"I'll have the call traced, it should only take a minute. I'll be there as quickly as I can." Knox added then hung up the phone.

Gunn put the phone back into his pocket and looked over at Angel who was waiting for Lorne to pick up the phone apprehensively. Angel jumped a little which Gunn could only assume that Lorne had indeed picked up.

"Lorne, its Angel. I need you to locate Wes's and Fred's medical records and have them ready" he said quickly.

"Whoa, Whoa Angelcakes slow down. You need what and what to have where?" Lorne said willing Angel to slow down his description.

"I need Wes's and Fred's medical records ready for when they arrive" he said slower hoping Lorne would catch on.

"Whoa wait a minute, are Wes and Fredikins ok. Were they hurt, because I'm guessing it is a yes if you need their medical records" Lorne said frantically.

"There's been an accident" was all Angel said followed by silence from Lorne.

"I'll get them right now" he said then hung up the phone.

Angel hung up the phone then waited with Gunn and Spike for the ambulance to arrive, which would seem like forever. Though Fred was still there was a sign that Wesley was waking up when he started to stir a bit. Gunn perked up a little at this improvement but was proved wrong when Wes started shivering uncontrollably, his eyes remaining closed. At seeing this Angel took off his jacket gently covering Wesley with it. He looked over at Fred who had been in the care of Spike and was surprised at how caring Spike could be when a friend was on the line.

Fifteen minutes went by and the ambulance finally showed. One of the firm's medics came running to the scene with his equipment to start treating Wes while the other went to tend to Fred. The medic dealing with Fred put her injured arm in a splint then began to check her vitals. When that was done they quickly put her on a stretcher in preparation for transfer.

"Wait, where is she?" a voice asked from behind Angel and group.

They turned around to find Knox running towards them frantic about Fred. Gunn pointed towards the figure lying on the stretcher and then looked back at Knox. Knox looked back at Gunn then over at Angel who was standing near another figure he couldn't see.

"Is that the demon?" Knox asked concerning the body Angel stood next to.

"It's Wes" Gunn replied bluntly looking over to where his friend laid.

"What happened?" Knox asked angrily when he realized Fred had been injured in Wesley's care.

"It's a little sketchy" Spike replied for Gunn who just stood silently.

The medic who took care of Wes was shaking his head and looking over at his colleague. When Angel noticed he became increasingly worried about his friend and employee's condition.

"We have to get him to Wolfram and Hart" Angel suggested meaning the medical wing.

"He won't make it there" the medic said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked a little more harshly than intended.

"He's going into something called burn shock, he needs fluids and possibly surgery" the medic described then looked over at his colleague. "How's she doing?" he asked.

"She has a broken arm and a head injury but her vitals are stable" he yelled back over the commotion.

"What did this?" the medic looked back over to Angel.

"Stun grenade" Angel answered simply not taking his eye off Wes.

"The chemicals in the grenade caused some severe burns. He needs a hospital now" the medic said. "Where's the closest hospital?" he added to other medic.

"St. Mathews, about five minutes from here" he said then added "she's stable for transfer, should we take her back to the firm".

"No, keep them together" Gunn said surprising Angel.

"Ok, lets go" the medic tending to Fred said running over to the one dealing with Wes.

They lifted Wes's stretcher and made their way to where the ambulance was on the street. They lifted him into the back and prepared to leave just as the other ambulance came down the street parking next to them. They got out to brief the new crew about Fred's condition before leaving then got back inside the ambulance.

"Knox give me Fred's book" Gunn ordered as he watched Angel prepare himself to go to the hospital with Wes.

"Here" he said handing Gunn the book. "They should take Fred first, she has a head injury" Knox added.

"Did you hear what the medic said, Percy is going into shock. Seen it a lot in my day, bad stuff" Spike told Knox authoritevely.

Angel turned around to look at his group, "Spike stay with Fred, Knox go back to the firm and tell Lorne to meet us at the hospital with the records, Gunn take my car and meet me at the hospital, I will go with Wes" Angel ordered then walked back to the ambulance.

The other medic crew went over to Fred and lifted her stretcher carrying her to the newly arrived ambulance. Spike followed closely behind then jumped in after they got her safely in the back.

Gunn walked back to Angel before he could leave to get his car keys. Once he did he walked over to where Angel parked his car to head to the hospital while Knox got into his company car to head back to the office. He watched from afar as Angel got into the back of the ambulance closing the doors before they made their way to the hospital closely followed by the ambulance carrying Fred. After both ambulances were already down the road he pulled out to follow them, thinking that he might lose either one of his friends tonight.

When they arrived at the hospital Wes and Fred were wheeled into separate rooms as the doctors treated them. Angel just stood outside where they took Wesley looking through the window while they treated him. He could hear the doctors and nurses yelling back and forth making him increasingly worried. His mind flashed back to the time of Vocah's attacks and he was left standing in the ER while he awaited news of whether or not Wes was going to survive. He also remembered the doctors telling him that they were waiting for him to wake up, if he were to wake up. He remembers with perfect clarity that he really thought he was going to lose both Wes and Cordelia that night. Tonight he felt just the same when he found Wes and Fred both unconscious in the alley.

Doing the same thing he did four years ago Angel walked down the hall to where they were treating Fred. He walked up in front of the window to join Spike who just stood there doing much of the same thing Angel had just done. Spike look at Angel for a moment before returning to watching Fred then sighed.

"How's Wes?" Spike asked without looking at Angel.

When Angel didn't answer Spike assumed that Wes's condition was just as bad or worse than Fred's. He cursed under his breath then turned around, walking away from the window.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked.

Walking down the hall Spike answered "Out for a smoke".

Angel was about to say something more when his phone rang.

"Angel" he answered bluntly.

"Hey Angel its Lorne, I'm outside with the papers you asked for" Lorne said.

"I'll be right there" Angel said then hung up.

He walked out the main entrance meeting Lorne who just stood there, his usual cheerful expression glum. Lorne was about to speak when Gunn, who ran up to them, interrupted him. "How are they?" he asked.

"Do you have the papers?" Angel asked Lorne ignoring Gunn's question.

"It's bad isn't it AngelCakes" Lorne said handing him the papers.

"It's bad" Angel said then turned to Gunn. "Get yourself looked at," he ordered.

"I'm fine. Tell me what's going on man" Gunn said.

"They haven't said. Get your injuries treated then meet me and Spike in the waiting room" Angel said then Gunn walked away.

"I'll call you when I hear anything. See if you can get in touch with Fred's parents. Just tell them there's been an accident, nothing more" Angel told Lorne.

"Ok Angel, what about Wes" Lorne said as Angel started walking back into the hospital.

"Wait until we know more, I don't want to bring his father into this. If needed call the Council in London and get in touch with Rupert Giles" Angel said.

"Ok but who's that" Lorne asked.

"An old friend" Angel said turning around to walk back into the hospital.

After Gunn had his injuries looked at the three of them sat in the waiting room in silence. Wincing as he got up Gunn took a moment to stretch before he turned to Spike and Angel. "Want anything to drink?" he asked receiving blank looks from both of them. "I take it that's a no," he added then painfully made his way down the hall. Spike and Angel sat there looking at the wall until Gunn returned. Spike looked over at Gunn as he slowly took a seat wincing when his back touched the back of the chair.

"You ok Charlie-boy" Spike asked concerned.

"Yeah, its nothing. Just scraped the hell out of my back from sliding on the pavement," he replied.

"That's gotta hurt" Spike said.

"At least I didn't get burned" Angel stared blankly at him as Gunn sighed, hanging his head.

Angel was about to say something when the doctor walked down the hall, his face grim. As he neared all three of them sat up quickly, Gunn regretting it when his battered body protested.

"How are they?" Angel was the first to ask.

"We managed to get them both stabilized but only time will tell" the doctor began.

"What do you me only time?" Gunn asked warily.

Sighing the doctor continued. "Your friend Winifred Burkle suffered a severe fracture to her left arm which might need surgery. Other than that her only other severe injury was the concussion she received. She's responding well so I do expect her to make a full recovery. We want to keep her for a few days but after that she's free to go home"

"And Wes?" Angel asked anger creeping in his voice.

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce suffered extensive burns to his hands and face. Their what we call second and third degree burn's, only time will tell how well he recovers. He has also suffered some minor burns on his chest along with a concussion. But I'm afraid to tell you that his most devastating injury was to his eyes" the doctor paused when all three of them gasped.

"We've had a specialist look at them but I'm afraid that they all say the same thing. The burns were too extensive and the damage done to the irises, corneas, and lenses is irreparable. The burns itself were already bad but mixed with the chemical…" the doctor was interrupted by Spike.

"Speak in bloody English" he retorted.

"Wesley is blind," he said.

Time seemed to stop for Angel as he stood there digesting what he just heard. He looked at Gunn then over at Spike then back at the doctor with a look of disbelief. "How long?' he asked dumbly.

"Indefinitely. The damage can't be repaired, right now we're just concerned with keeping him alive tonight" the doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"He was in what we call "Burn Shock" when he arrived and we're giving him fluids to keep his blood pressure up but only time will tell. Right now he's unconscious, which is probably a good thing, and we're just waiting to see if and when he wakes up from the concussion. When he does I suspect he will be in terrible pain and will most likely be agitated with his new condition" the doctor explained.

"Can we see them?" Gunn asked finally able to speak.

"Yes, right this way. I'm warning you though we have Wesley on a respirator so it might come as a shock. He has a lot of bandages on his face, hands, and chest. Fred is unconscious and her arm is in traction but she has been in and out for the last hour so I think she's waking up" the doctor said as he led them down the hall then stopped when he made a realization.

"Are all of you family because just family is allowed" he told them.

"Yes" Angel said not convincing the doctor but strangely enough Spike spoke up.

"You two go I'll stay here and call Lorne with the news" he said then sat back down.

Angel and Gunn looked at each other confused then followed the doctor down the hall where he directed them to Wes's room. When they arrived at his room the doctor looked at them and gave them a slight nod before he opened the door. Upon entering they were greeted with the constant buzzing and beeping of the medical equipment that kept Wes alive. Angel was the first to walk up to his bed closely followed by Gunn who involuntarily turned his head away from the sight. Wesley lay motionless on the bed covered with bandages that made him resemble something like a mummy. His eyes along with most of his face were also covered in thick bandages and there was a tube protruding from his mouth hooked up to the respirator. Both of his hands were wrapped up to the elbow with gauze and were propped up on pillows.

Angel went expressionless as he looked at his friend lying in the bed. He couldn't think of a time when he had seen Wes this injured and close to death. He remembered hearing stories about when he was shot but when he went to visit Cordelia promptly told him to leave. The time after that he, unknowingly to Wes due to the mindwipe, tried to suffocate him with a pillow after he took his son. He cringed at that thought knowing now the only reason he did it was because he wasn't really in his right mind. He turned his head when he felt Gunn's presence next to him as he walked up to the bed.

"Oh man" Gunn said exasperated.

He had been trying to count all the times Wes had evaded death but finally came to the realization that this time he might not. The thought of losing a team member, a friend, hit him like a ton of bricks. He remembered how close he came to losing him three years ago when a bullet tore through his gut. 'He will wake up, he has to' he thought to himself not wanting to believe that Wes might die.

"Come on Wes, I will not go through the same thing I went through with Doyle" Angel said quietly to himself in hopes that maybe someone up in the heavens heard him. Hopes that maybe, just maybe, Doyle was up there and willing to lend a hand. Angel couldn't actually remember a time when he had _hoped for a miracle_ except maybe with Buffy and more recently when Cordelia was plunged into a coma. The thought of Wes dying was hard enough for Angel to bear but what hit him more was the thought that when he opened his eyes all he is going to see is black, for the rest of his life.

Not able to look at the battered body of his friend anymore Angel gently put his hand on Wesley's shoulder and whispered "hang on Wes, fight" then turned to leave the room. Gunn limped up to the bed and said "hang in there English, don't you die on us." then turned to follow Angel before the tears threatened to pour from his eyes.

When he exited the room he found Angel walking down to where Fred was so he followed him. They slowly entered the room to find Fred still unconscious but looking much better then she did in the alley. The nurse brushed past them and walked up to her bed to check her vitals while they just stood back out of her way. Fred's arm was in what looked like a splint and there was a bandage on her head where she hit on the wall. They also noticed that the blood was still there from where it trickled out of her ear.

Concerned Gunn asked the nurse "Why was there blood coming out her ear?"

"We think she ruptured her eardrum in the explosion" she said then added "but its nothing to worry about. It grows back and it really wasn't that severe" when she caught sight of their worried faces.

"You can talk to her, she's been responding" the nurse suggested then left the room.

"Fred" Gunn said while Angel remained still and quiet next to him.

Her eyes fluttered upon hearing the familiar voice but she still didn't understand why everything was so black. Her head hurt but what hurt the most was her arm, which she remembered being broken by the demon. She tried one to open her eyes and was relieved that it was success. She regretted it afterwards though when the harsh light seemed to pierce every nerve in her skull.

"A-Angel? Where am I?" she asked groggily, her eyes fluttering open.

"It's Gunn, you're at the hospital," he said.

"Hospital…?" It took her a moment to catch on but then came rushing back with perfect clarity what happened in the alley.

"Wesley?" she croaked as consciousness began to flee.

"He…he's alright" Gunn lied earning a glare from Angel, who thought it best to tell her the truth.

She opened her eyes again to stare into Angel's knowing that something wasn't quite right. His eyes were filled with more emotion than she had ever seen them. The only time she remembered him having that much emotion in his eyes was when Willow came to tell him Buffy had died and more recently when Cordelia sank into a coma.

"You're lying," she said weakly keeping her eyes on Angel.

"Oh man…there is no good way to tell you this. Wes was hurt bad Fred" Gunn said.

Her eyes went wide despite the pain in her head and a single tear rolled down her cheek. 'This isn't happening' she thought over and over. 'He can't be dead' but the pain she saw in Angel's eyes and the hesitation in Gunn's voice already revealed her greatest fear.

"No…" she cried softly.

"He's not dead, he's in ICU" Angel finally spoke walking up slowly to the side of the bed.

"I thought…" she started but couldn't seem to finish her thought.

"There was an accident, he was badly burned. A stun grenade went off in his hands" Angel started to explain. Fred became more teary- eyed trying not to think how much pain Wes was going through.

"The doctors say….the doctors say that he _might_ make it through the night but they're not sure" that's when the dam broke. Fred openly cried now when she heard the truth about Wes but didn't know that there was more to add on to the horrific news.

"His eyes were badly burned. The doctors said there was a lot of damage. He's blind Fred" Angel finished.

At hearing the news for the second time that night Gunn hung his head and silently began to weep. Fred continued to cry draining her of all her energy while she was still groggy from the pain medication. Angel did the only thing he knew to do at the time; he stepped up and placed a hand on Fred's good shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. He looked over at Gunn who turned to walk away in an attempt to compose himself, then back at Fred who had cried herself to sleep. He found the nearest chair and sat down, taking Fred's hand in his own to reassure her of his presence, then sat there and watched over her. He would watch over his fallen comrades tonight no matter what.

Looking up to the heavens he said quietly, "Doyle if you're up there, please help us. Tell the Powers to lend us a hand. Don't let Wes die tonight".


	2. Start All Over Again

Start All Over Again

Start All Over Again

It had been four weeks since the accident had left him living in darkness and now Wesley was returning back to work. With Fred's help he was able to convince Angel he was ready to come back not telling him it was against his doctor's orders. He had gone through, and was still going through, physical and occupational therapy for the past two weeks he had been home. He never expected that Fred would be with him for all this time but she had defiantly surprised him. She too, took a couple weeks to recover from her injuries obtained in the same fight but she decided to take more time off to help Wes with his therapy and recovery.

The burns on his hands having been almost healed were still in light bandages. The burns on his face were completely healed the only remnant of ever having been burned was the slight scarring the doctor said would fade in time. The other minor burns to his chest had healed completely leaving no scars except for the slight one near the base of his neck but it was barely noticeable.

He recovered almost full use of his hands from the physical therapy but he still had a little more ways to go. The occupational therapy had taught him how to live as a blind man, though very hard he was managing quite well. He had learned how to get around using a cane stopping himself from counting the number of bruises he collected form running into things. He had also learned other ways to doing the basic chores he did everyday like taking a shower, getting dressed with little complications, and believe or not getting around in the kitchen. Even though he couldn't read he was prepared to go back to work and prove to Angel and the others he could manage by finding new ways of doing the things he had done in the past.

Fred too had gone through her own period of adjustment. She had learned it wasn't easy to live with someone handicapped, and how much she hated relating that term with Wes. She had helped him through the hard nights, which neither of them could sleep because of the images brought on by the fight. Her parents had also been a big support coming over from time to time when he was in the hospital. They said they wanted to stay here until they both could get back on their feet, knowing that she couldn't persuade them she let them rent an apartment close to where they were living. They would drive over every morning to bring them meals and Roger would sit with Wes and talk while Fred needed a shoulder to cry on. Fred cried less and less as the days went by but it was still hard.

Fred was in the kitchen making coffee, still hard because her arm was still in a sling periodically, when there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be…" she mused already knowing it was her parents.

"I'll get it" Wes said from inside the living room. He had tried to be more independent by doing things on his own. He was still trying to teach himself the little tasks that were harder to do with his setback. He walked up to the door his left hand using the cane while the other one traced the wall guiding him to his destination. When he got there he felt for the doorknob, turning it when he found it. When the door open the two people waited for him to move before stepping inside.

"Hey there Wes, how are you doin today" Roger asked cheerfully. He could tell he was smiling by the sound of his voice.

"We brought you some homemade cinnamon buns, thought you could use something sweet today," Trish said making her way inside followed by Roger. They were careful not to make any sudden loud noises to not startle Wes. Wesley had still been a little jumpy between the blindness and the events that happened in the fight.

Wesley reached out carefully to grab the plate failing miserably as he caught the edge of it making it fall out of Trish's hands. Trish, without Wes's knowledge, was able to catch the plate before it went crashing onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry" Wesley apologized feeling utterly stupid for his mishap.

"It's ok dear, no harm done" Trish said patting Wesley lightly on the shoulder.

"Here come in," he offered and they obeyed as they walked towards the kitchen.

He and Fred had sold their apartments and bought a new one with the money they had gotten from Wolfram and Hart. The new one was redone to accommodate Wesley's needs. Gunn and Angel had been a big help with the remodeling while Spike and Lorne had helped with the move. The new apartment looked very similar to the one Cordelia owned before she went into a coma.

Trish set the plate down on the table while Roger took Wesley's free hand to guide him into the kitchen when he almost walked into the wall. They sat down the last one being Fred who put a fresh pot coffee along with mugs on the kitchen table. While Trish served the rolls Fred started the conversation with their good news.

"Guess what mom and dad, Wesley and I are going back to work today" she announced and she received proud smiles from both of her parents.

"That's great honey," Roger said serving the coffee.

"So Wes has been given the all clear," Trish said taking the last cinnamon bun for herself.

"Angel said it's alright as long as I take it slow" Wesley said while trying to cut his bun but having measurable difficulty.

"Here let me" Fred said when she saw his struggle and eased the knife and fork out of his hands.

After she finished cutting she handed him back his fork and realized what she forgot to do that morning. "I have to change your bandages," she told Wesley who just nodded while he ate. "These are good" Wesley complimented Trish who smiled back then realized that he couldn't see. "Thank you dear," she said her voice very upbeat.

After they ate Fred walked Wes over to the couch so she could change the dressings on his hands. Her mom walked over carrying the supplies she retrieved from the bathroom setting them down on the table in front of them. With some difficulty due to her arm Fred was able to change his dressings as fast as she could to limit the amount of pain.

"Those hands of yours still giving you trouble" Roger commented when Wesley grimaced in pain.

"A little, the pain isn't as bad as it was but it's still there" he replied.

When Fred was finished he got up and walked cautiously over to the table, feeling for the wall as he went along, to retrieve his glasses and wallet. He put on the glasses slowly then felt on the tabletop for his wallet. When he found it he put it in his pocket then walked back over to the kitchen. Roger watched amazed at how far Wes had come along since the first time he had seen him out of the hospital. Wesley poured some coffee carefully into a travel mug for himself then into another for Fred. When he was finished he turned towards Roger who stood at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Would you care for some more coffee?" he asked him.

"No thank you son, I've had my fare share this morning" Roger answered.

"You guys ready to go" Fred asked cheerfully coming out from the bathroom with her mom.

"We'll drive you guys there ok sweetie," Trish said to her daughter who smile thankfully.

Fred walked back to the kitchen where Wes stood at the counter two travel- coffee mugs in front of him. She walked up to him and took her mug in her bad arm while taking Wes's hand with her other. She grabbed her purse from the table near the front door then walked out with Wes. Wes, Fred, and Trish walked towards the car while Roger locked the front door. They all got into the car and made their way down the road to Wolfram and Hart.

_Wolfram and Hart_

Angel sat in his office thinking about the last few weeks. They had been hard on everyone but especially on himself. When he saw Wes and Fred in the alley that night he thought he was going to lose another member of his family. He couldn't have what happened to Cordelia happen to anyone else. After what happened to her he made a pledge with himself to keep them all safe. He watched Doyle die and couldn't prevent Cordelia from going into a coma, he was wasn't losing anyone else

During the last few weeks he had been over to visit Cordelia more than usual to talk to her, even though she couldn't hear him, about what happened to Wes and Fred. He knew that if she were here she would want to know what happened to them because they were just as much a part of her family as they were his. If she were here right now he guesses she would be going over to Wesley's and Fred's at least once a day to help out probably annoying them, But that's what Cordelia does, helps the helpless with or without her visions.

Angel knew it was going to get better around the office. Today, Wesley was returning to work along with Fred. To his knowledge he was the only one that knew, even Eve didn't know for some reason. He had kept the team in the dark about this for Wes's benefit. He knew it they knew they'd probably treat him different and get in his way or just look at him like he wasn't Wes anymore. Fred had told him that he wanted to be treated the same and didn't want to be helped unless it was Fred. She had suggested that Wes helped her in the lab for a while until he eased in then they could discuss where they would go from there.

"Did you see the news this morning?" Angel turned around in his chair to face Gunn who stood in front of his desk.

"No. Why?" he asked puzzled at Gunn's random question.

"Some girl in a mental institution went psycho, well more psycho than normal" Gunn retold the event to Angel.

"Not our department, call the authorities" Angel said then looked down at some paper work on his desk to busy himself willing Gunn to go away,

"Oh, I think it is. Demonic possession, I think she has a serious case of it" Gunn suggested.

"Wait, she's possessed?" Angel asked suddenly intrigued by the case.

"Want me to get a team together" Gunn asked Angel.

"No, I'll go and investigate it" Angel declared and Gunn left his office.

In the parking garage at Wolfram and Hart Wesley and Fred sat in the car with her parents building up the courage to step back into work. Roger looked in the back seat at Wes and Fred but didn't know what to say to either of them. Trish, though, knew this needed a mothers touch.

"You guys think your up to this?" she asked lightly and the two of them looked up.

"Yeah, I think so," answered Fred as she took off her seatbelt.

"Yes, me too" Wesley answered feeling around for the latch on his seatbelt so he could take it off.

When he found it he grabbed his cane then struggled to find the latch to open the car door. When he finally found it he tried to open the door but Roger had done it first. Roger offered his hand and Wesley took it getting out of the car. Using his cane he walked to the other side of the car where Fred had already gotten out and was grabbing her bag out of the back seat. Fred leaned over to kiss her mom through the window then walked over to her dad to do the same.

"Ya'll show them whose boss" Roger said trying to give them some encouragement before he and Trish took off.

Fred waved goodbye to her parents as her father got back in the car. They drove out of the parking garage leaving Wes and Fred standing in front of the elevator not knowing what to do. Wesley was the first to move stepping forward feeling for the button on the elevator. When he couldn't find it Fred stepped forward and pushed it on the opposite wall to the one that Wes was looking on. The elevator arrived and they stepped inside, Wesley being guided by Fred while he carried his cane. He still was getting used to using the cane, many times when he was using it he had hit people on accident. One time he accidentally hit Fred in the leg bruising her. After that he vowed to get more proficient when using it.

In the elevator Fred retrieved her cell phone out of her bag and punched in Angel's office number. She waited for a minute until Angel picked up on the second ring.

"Angel" he answered and she always laughed at the way he sounded, so business like. She still remembered when they answered the phones 'Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless'

"Angel, it's Fred. I just wanted to let you know that we're almost there," she told him.

"Hey Fred, where are you?" he asked.

"In the elevator" she answered.

"Ok, see you when you get here. Bye" he said then hung up.

Angel got off the phone with Fred and sat there for a second in silence. He was excited to see them, hoping they would be the same. He looked around for a minute then picked up the phone again calling the reception desk.

"Yes Boss" Harmony picked up.

"I want everyone in my office in ten minutes" Angel ordered.

"Ok boss" she said then they both hung up.

Fred and Wes stepped off the elevator into the main lobby of Wolfram and Hart and made their way towards Angel's office. On the way they were stopped by Harmony who jumped in front of them startling Wesley.

"Oh…my…God. You're back," she said loudly.

"Oh, hi Harmony" Fred greeted her while she put her hand on Wesley's shoulder to reassure him she was there.

"Hey Wes, like the glasses. They suit you," she said apparently not remembering his blindness and the cane he carried.

"Well its nice to see you Harmony" Wesley said a little uneasy then laughing mentally at what he just said.

"Angel in his office?" Fred asked as she walked towards it.

"Yeah, but he called some kind of meeting so I wouldn't be in there too long" she suggested.

"Oh and Knox is down in the lab if you want to see him. I'm sure he would want to see you. He was so worried…" Harmony trailed off when she noticed that Fred and Wesley had already walked away.

They walked to the door of his office and took a deep breath before Fred opened it. She opened the door then took Wes's hand with her good one leading him into the office. Angel was seated at his desk, the back of the chair facing them.

"Angel?" Wes said when he didn't hear Fred greet him.

Abruptly Angel turned around in his chair when he heard the familiar voice behind him. When he was facing the front he got up and walked to them. He looked at both of them and saw that they were doing as well as could be expected. Wesley's appearance was what Angel didn't expect. He was wearing dark sunglasses that covered his scarred eyes; he also carried a typical red and white cane. That's when it hit him like a stake in the heart Wesley was really blind.

Wesley held out his hand to Angel cocking his head a little. Angel gently shook Wes's hand careful to not hurt his partially healed hands. When they were finished Angel looked at Fred and gave her a hug, which she reciprocated.

"How are you guys" he asked them.

"Pretty good, my parents have been helping a lot" Fred said then looked up at Wes.

"It's been hard Angel, I'm not going to lie. But I think I'm coping pretty well" Wes added.

"Well the team is on their way" Angel told them hoping they will not be angry.

"Everyone still here?" Wes asked to Angel's surprise.

"Yes. They have all been wanting to know when you two were going to return" Angel said.

Wes smiled a bit at Angel's last comment knowing that his life was returning some of its normalcy. Ever since the hospital he had wanted to reassure Gunn that what happened to him wasn't his fault, that it was just a freak accident. Gunn had taken what happened to Wes and Fred really hard, blaming himself for leaving them alone. Wes was glad he would get to talk to his friend and tell him to stop taking the blame.

Angel watched as Fred carefully led Wesley to the couch in his office. He didn't realize how hard it must have been for the two of them until now. Wesley had to relearn everything all over again like a child. Angel couldn't imagine if he would have had to do the same. But Angel also realized something else; Wesley had Fred who was by his side every step of the way.

As Fred and Wes took a seat on the couch Angel returned to his desk and sat down busying himself with paperwork. He glanced at the clock on his desk anxiously then looked back at Fred who just sat there expectedly. All three of them jumped a bit when the door opened and were greeted by three people bantering about business related matter.

"I think we should handle this with care, you know with professionals" Gunn suggested.

"Trust me Charlie I've seen demon possessions in my day, there's no bloody way to 'handle it with care" Spike countered, the last part coming out in a mocking tone.

"Did you ever think of going to the boss boys, or am I just talking to myself" Lorne asked shooting Angel a look of resignation.

"So what do you think Angel, send in a team" Gunn said now standing in front of Angel's desk, not even noticing who sat on the couch in the corner.

"I have a better idea, why don't we just go in there, bash a few sculls in, then do the bloody exorcism" Spike said walking up to stand next to Gunn.

"Shut up Spike" Angel retorted then looked over at Lorne who just seemed to stay out of the conversation.

"Uh, Angel. I got the police report from the mental hospital you asked for and, well, it seems she is making with the decapitation" Lorne informed him.

"Thanks Lorne" Angel said then looked back at Gunn and Spike who were giving each other death glares.

"Maybe someone should go to the hospital and investigate it further" Fred's soft sweet voice suggested making everyone turn around.

There was a collective silence in the room as everyone looked at Fred who had been sitting quietly next to Wesley. Gunn looked at Fred then over to Wesley then back at Fred not knowing what to say. Lorne just stood there speechless but smiling as he looked at his friends. Spike turned back around to see Angel smiling and getting up to join them then looked back over to Fred and Wes.

"Bloody Hell!" Spike exclaimed being the first one to speak.

"Hey Spike" Fred said softly then got off the couch and walked towards him.

"It's good to see you" Spike said as they hugged each other.

"Fred?" Wesley asked meekly causing Fred to jump.

"Oh my God Wesley, I'm so sorry" she said as she ran back to the couch.

The group watched as she took Wes's hand and guided him over to Angel's desk. "You look good Fredikin's" Lorne said enveloping Fred in a hug when she rejoined the group with Wesley.

"You look good Percy" Spike noted comparing his appearance to the last time he saw him.

"Thank you Spike" Wes said feeling around with his hand for where Spike stood.

"Hey Crumpet, nice to have you back" Lorne said gently grabbing Wes's arm to guide him over to him.

"Thank you" Wesley said feeling around and finding Fred standing next to Lorne.

"Wes…" he turned around to the familiar voice behind him.

"Gunn?" Wesley asked reaching out with his hand.

"Nice to see you man" Gunn said taking Wes's hand gently.

"Nice to see-…" Wes was interrupted when Gunn unexpectedly pulled him into a fierce hug, not letting go.

"Gunn…oxygen" Wes rasped.

"Oh, sorry" he said then pulled back quickly clearly embarrassed.

"Sorry Wes, I know this reunion has been fun but I'm going to have to cut it short. Big case we're working on but we could use all the help we could get" Angel said.

"Ok Angel but first I would like to go down to the lab. Wesley would you like to come with me or would you like to stay here to continue the male bonding thing," Fred said cheerfully.

"Ha, ha, very funny Fred. And yes I would love to join you" Wesley replied making the group happy that he didn't lose his dry sense of humor along with his eyesight.

Wesley gingerly walked back over to the couch and retrieved his cane then went back over to Fred who stood in the doorway. They all watched as he carefully tapped the end of the cane on the floor to get acquainted with his surroundings. When he reached the door everyone watched in amazement as he lightly tapped the edge of the door with his cane then reached out for Fred's hand. After he found it they locked hands and made their way out of the office and to the elevators.

"Well I think it's safe to say that he knows what he's doing" Lorne said after they left.

"Damned proficient if you ask me" Spike added earning a glare from Angel.

"No one asked you" Angel said then looked over at Gunn who just stood there staring at where Fred and Wesley once stood.

"Gunn?" Angel asked snapping him out of his trance.

"I think he's doing pretty well for someone who is blind," Gunn said.

"Well if we're finished we have a case to work on. I'm going to the hospital to investigate, Gunn go over the police reports, Lorne can you see if you can track down any records on this girl, and Spike…just make yourself useful" Angel ordered.

"Bloody perfect, I'm just supposed to stand around while you get to be all high and mighty" Spike retorted as Gunn and Lorne stepped out of the office.

"Can you just do what your told for once in your life Spike" Angel told him angrily.

"Fine, fine. I'll go and see if I can find out anything about this girl," Spike said. "But can I take the viper?" he added making Angel even more angry.

"Just go Spike and no. Stay here and help Gunn or an even better idea, make sure Wes and Fred stay safe" Angel ordered then looked up to find that he didn't leave his office.

"I'm not your bloody babysitter you big poof" Spike retorted.

"Fine see if you can dig up any information about this girl and I'll ask Lorne, now go" Angel glared at him making Spike leave.

"Finally" Angel sighed then got up and retrieved his coat to investigate the mental hospital.

When they got down to the lab Fred escorted Wes over to her office. They entered carefully, Wesley using his cane to feel around for his surroundings, and both took a seat. Fred sighed when she took in all the paperwork that was left on her desk for the past four weeks then looked up to Wesley who sat silently for the most part.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing really, it's just that it seems like nothing ever happened" he replied taking off his glasses.

"That's a good thing, right?" she said looking at Wesley's scarred emotionless eyes. It was weird to look at his eyes without the dark sunglasses on. His once full of expression eyes were blank forever, the irises scarred over.

"Yes, just weird" he said. "I'm glad everything's back to normal, as normal as it can be," he added.

"Well me too, and to make it even more normal I have about a gazillion amount of work to do. Not to mention I have to find Knox" she said then regretted saying the last part when Wesley winced.

"I didn't mean in that way baby" she corrected walking towards him, then leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

"I needed that, thank you" he said when the kiss broke. "I love you," he added.

"I love you too," she said as she lightly grabbed his hand directing him out of the chair.

"Wanna come with?" she asked as he picked up his cane to follow her.

"You bet" he said then remembered something he forgot as he reached the door.

"Here" Fred said slipping his glasses gently on his face.

Angel was about to leave the offices when he turned around to find Lorne. He walked down the hall to Gunn's office where he entered to find Lorne and Gunn going over various papers.

"Lorne" he called out when he walked through the door.

"Hey Angelcakes, what do you need?" he asked.

"I need you to keep an eye on Fred and Wes, make sure nothing happens to them" he ordered and turned to leave.

"Yeah Angelcakes, I gotcha ya covered" Lorne said as Angel left.

Lorne turned around to face Gunn who sat as still as a stone statue as he watched Angel leave. Ever since that night in the alley Gunn hadn't been his usual self and now it just seemed to get worse when he saw Wesley with Fred in Angel's office.

"Finding anything?" Lorne asked breaking Gunn out of his trance.

"No, nothing yet" Gunn said absently.

"Are you okay?" Lorne asked concerned.

"Huh?...Yeah, sorry" Gunn said then returned to his work.

"Okay" Lorne said continuing to help Gunn sort through the reports.

In the lab Fred and Wesley walked over to where Knox was working at one of the large counters. Not paying attention as he looked through a microscope, Fred walked up behind him placing a piece of paper next to him on the counter.

"What?!" he cried startled turning around, almost knocking Fred over.

"Fred!" he said when he finally saw her.

"Hey Knox" she said meekly holding out her hand to Wesley who stood behind her.

"How have you been?" Knox asked fighting the urge to stare at Wes.

"Pretty Good" they were both surprised when Wes answered.

"Sorry Wes, if there is anything I could do?" Knox asked genuinely causing Wes to think it over.

'Was Knox being sincere or was it just me' Wes thought.

"No thanks" Wes answered then started to walk forward when he caught his leg on the lab counter.

Wes dropped his cane causing Fred to gasp. She began to run over to him when she noticed him falling to the floor. He made feeble attempts at grabbing the counter but missed every time, the counter being too far out of reach. Being faster than Fred, Knox sprinted forward catching Wes just before he crashed to the ground. Wes was shocked when he felt a pair of arms grab him causing him to reach out to find the source.

"It's ok Wes" Knox said as he steadied him.

"Where's, where's my…" he cut short by Fred who came up beside him.

"Here you go Wes, are you alright" she said handing him his cane.

"My pride is a bit damaged" he said shyly.

"Oh Wesley" she sighed then hugged him.

Knox watched, as the two of them hugged and for the first time didn't feel jealous. What he saw in front of him was true love, something he now knew he couldn't give her. The scene that just played out making him accept the fact that Wesley needed her. 'They're right for each other. Fred didn't love me, she loved him her soul mate. I was stupid to think that I had a chance. But she's still my friend and will always be' he thought smiling but still felt a small pang of jealousy which he lost quickly.

"Knox?" Fred asked seeing him smiling, lost in thought.

"Oh, sorry" he said then walked back over to them.

"You ok there, Wes? Almost took a nasty spill," Knox told Wes who now seemed to be holding onto the countertop for dear life.

"Yes, and thank you for the catch" he said.

"No problem" Knox said waving his hand in the air.

"Now that report you wanted me to see," Fred mused.

"Yeah, just a report of how thing's have been going without you" Knox explained handing her a piece of paper.

"Thank you, lets see," she said looking over the report. "Mmm… Everything seems to be in good order. You did a great job, thank you" Fred handed the report back to Knox.

"It wasn't the same without you, you know" Knox told her then turned to walk to one of the desks when the phone rang.

Fred and Wes stood at the counter while Knox was off answering the phone. Fred curiously peered into the microscope at the slide Knox was examining when they walked in. She smiled when she felt Wesley's hand on her shoulder then turned around when she heard Knox walk back.

"Slime demon, very fascinating" she informed him wrapping her arm around Wes's back.

"Yeah, been analyzing it all morning. Still getting nothing," he said.

"Maybe you could cross-reference it with a different species then compare the two different samples" Wesley suggested.

"That's a good idea, thank you," Knox said.

"See, you don't have to be able to read to help" Fred told him making Knox wince in sympathy, knowing that that was Wesley's department.

"Watcher knowledge, even being fired it's still there," Wes informed them. "And I learned to read Braille remember" he added.

"You learned it in four weeks?" Knox asked flabbergasted.

"I pick up things fast, another Watcher trait" he told him.

"Who was on the phone by the way?" Fred asked changing the subject.

"Oh, that was Lorne. He just wanted to tell you guys that Angel went to investigate the mental hospital and I think he was checking up on you" Knox said.

"Ok thank you Knox. Well I think I should get back to my office to start on the never ending pile of paperwork on my desk" Fred said taking Wes's hand as she walked back to her office.

"I'll call if I need anything" Knox said then turned back to what he was looking at through the microscope.

When Angel arrived at the hospital his mind seemed to be in hundred places at once. He was thinking about the case then Wesley kept springing to thought along with Cordelia. He also had this thought that this case was more involved than he thought.

He stepped off the elevator only to see Spike stepping off the elevator adjacent to the one he stepped off. He eyed his fellow vampire furiously then continued walking down the hall. "What are you doing here Spike. I'm pretty sure I said to stay at the firm," Angel said angrily.

"No, that's where you got it wrong Angel. You said to make myself useful, your words exactly" Spike retorted.

"I _meant_ helping Gunn and Lorne" Angel said.

"Well lawyer boy has it covered and if I remember correctly you asked Lorne to baby-sit. Oh and by the way last time I checked Percy and Fred were big kids now" Spike said.

Ignoring Spikes last comment Angel went on "I got this covered so why don't you…"

"Go where I'm needed" Spike finished gesturing towards the broken gate in the hallway.

Angel rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat as they both walked down the hallway up to the nurse's station. "Gentlemen, may I help you?" they turned to see a nurse walking up to them. "Can I help you?" a doctor asked walking up behind the nurse before Spike or Angel could answer.

"_I'm _here to get your patient back. My names Angel, I'm with Wolfram and Hart," he said handing the doctor his card.

"A lawyer? I already told the police everything I know" the doctor said eyeing Angel suspiciously.

"Well, lets go over it again, just in case you left out any details" Angel said.

"What he said. But with a little more threat at the end" Spike said earning a glare from Angel.

"This way" the doctor said, still not trusting them entirely, leading them down the hall.

Littering the walls were colorful yet graphic and disturbing drawings. Angel walked over the wall to inspect the images, one of them catching his eye. A very elaborate drawing of what looked to be a fiery monster with a cave-girl kneeling before it. Spike too noticed it before the doctor started explaining the girl's case.

"She was a special case. Her family was murdered when she was ten. Whoever did it took Dana and tortured her for months. She was found wandering the streets bleeding and naked. Has been nearly catatonic ever since" the doctor explained.

"Looks like she snapped out of it" Spike said.

"She started becoming increasingly agitated and having unexplained outbursts of inhuman strength," the doctor added.

"Demon possession it is" Spike concluded.

"Impossible" the doctor said with a shocked expression.

"Shut up Spike" Angel countered glaring at him.

"Fine whatever. Well if this meeting is over I have a demon who needs repossessing" Spike said taking a drawing off the wall then leaving.

"Sorry. He's… is pathological idiot an actual condition?" Angel said cocking his head a bit.

"You might want to stop your friend. If he goes after Dana he'll be cut up like the others," the doctor suggested.

"Yeah, but he's like a cock roach. No matter how many times you kill him he just keeps coming back," Angel said as the doctor walked out.

'He's hiding something' Angel thought to himself as he looked around the room.

"What isn't he telling me?" he asked the nurse who stood in the doorway.

"Rabinaw videoed all of his sessions" she said making Angel turn around.

"Show me" he said then was led out of the room.

They walked into another room where the nurse put a tape into the VCR. When she turned on the TV Angel sat down and intensively watched the tape. He watched as Dana thrashed around screaming different foreign languages. He absently said 'uh-huh' when the nurse said something he didn't catch as he became fully engrossed in the tape of Dana.

"Wait" he said when he recognized something Dana said. He rewound the tape then watched it for a second time to decipher what it meant.

"Just a bunch of gibberish if I tell you" the nurse spoke up.

"No it's not," Angel added.

"You recognize it" the nurse asked confused.

"Yes, its Romanian" Angel said then got up and left, leaving the nurse standing there confused.

Back at Wolfram and Hart Wesley had gone up to his office with Fred where they both just sat there waiting for something to do. He still didn't know his place at the office considering that his job was research, which meant reading, which was something he couldn't do. Fred was about to say something when the phone rang interrupting her. Wesley felt around the desk for the phone, picking it up when he finally found it.

"Wyndam-Pryce" he answered.

"Wes, its me. Check with the police and find out her last sighting then get a technical assault team on the ground in five minutes. Non-lethal ordinance" Angel ordered.

"Wait, who" Wesley asked.

"Dana, the girl from the mental hospital. Gunn didn't fill you in," Angel asked.

He was about to respond when Gunn walked into the office. "Maybe you should talk to Gunn" Wes suggested to Angel handing the phone to Gunn.

"What's up" Gunn said then listened inattentively as Angel repeated what he said to Wes.

"Ok, They'll be there in five minutes. Yeah, here he is" Gunn said handing the phone back to Wes.

"He wants to talk to you" Gunn said then Wesley reached out in attempt to grab the phone out of Gunn's hand but missed. Gunn gently took Wesley's hand with his own then placed the phone into it with the other. "Thank you" Wesley said softly embarrassed at what happened. "It's cool man" Gunn said surprised at how Wes sounded knowing that he was still struggling to cope with his condition.

"Hello" Wesley said waiting for Angel to reply.

"She had all these drawings and in the video she kept yelling out foreign languages. One of which was Romanian. We thought it was a demonic possession Wes, but…" Angel trailed off.

"It's not" Wesley finished.

"She's not possessed by a demon Wes. Dana's a Vampire Slayer" Angel said.

Nearly dropping the phone Wes carefully set it on the desk where Fred, who had walked over to the desk, hung it up. He stood there in silence for a moment concerning both Fred and Gunn, who remained in front of his desk.

"I need you to get my phone book Fred and look up the number for Rupert Giles" he asked Fred.

"Ok" she said as she looked in the desk drawer for the book. When she found it, she looked through for the number then dialed it on the phone. When she got the dial tone she handed the phone to Wes who reached out for it. He smiled a little then she interlocked her hand with his, which he placed on the desk. His smile soon turned into a frown when someone picked up the phone.

"I need to speak to Rupert Giles please," Wesley answered.

"Who is this?" the person on the other end asked.

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, is Rupert there" Wesley asked becoming agitated.

"He's not in at the moment," the women said.

"Can you give me an alternate number, it's important?" Wesley asked trying to keep his voice civil.

"He's not in England at the moment" she said.

"Does he have a mobile?" he asked.

"Yes he does"

"Can you give me the number please?"

"May I ask what this is concerning?"

"Just give me the bloody number!" everyone in the room was shocked at Wes's outburst.

"Ok, ok. Here it is" she said then recited the number, which Wesley repeated for Fred who wrote it down on a peace of paper. After she did so she waited for Wes to hang up then dialed in the new number. She handed the phone to Wes and he began to speak.

"Rupert Giles" Giles picked up.

"Mr. Giles, its Wesley" Wesley said.

"Wesley, how have you been?" Giles asked followed by a silence from Wesley.

"I need your help, we have a girl in LA that we just discovered is a slayer" Wesley announced.

"I can send someone there to pick her up," Giles offered.

"That's where its gets complicated. You see Giles this girl is psychotic. She escaped from a mental institution and has already killed people," Wesley explained.

"Oh, then if that's the case I'll send my best man there" he said.

" We're at Wolfram and Hart. Thanks and bye" Wesley said.

"Bye Wesley and take care" Giles said before he hung up.

"You too" Wesley said then handed the phone to Fred.

"So what's the plan?" Gunn said after Fred hung up the phone.

"Giles is sending one of his top people" Wesley said then backed his chair up looking for his cane.

"Here Wes" Fred handed him his cane and he got up wincing when his hand hit the table.

"You ok man" Gunn asked.

"Yes, just hit the burn. Still hurts quite a bit," Wesley told him.

"Do you need a pain pill?" Fred asked digging into her bag.

"I'm fine Fred but I could use some help" he said when he was having trouble navigating around the desk.

She walked behind the desk and led him around the desk so they both were standing next to Gunn. Wes reached down on the desk and felt around for his glasses, which he didn't know Gunn was holding.

"Here" Gunn handed Wes his glasses forgetting that his friend was blind. When it dawned on him he gently placed them in Wes's hand. Wes took them and put them on before all three of them walked out of the room. They walked down the hall, with Fred holding Wes's hand while he tapped his cane on the floor to Gunn's office where Lorne was still going over the papers Angel gave him.

Spike walked into an old warehouse to find Dana standing in the middle of the floor staring at him. "Why don't we have a chat, demon to demon" Spike said not getting a response from Dana. His features transformed and she grinned sadistically at him readying for a fight.

"What are you grinning at?" Spike asked also preparing to fight.

She lunged at him screaming and swinging the bone saw she carried He blocked every single one of her blows and started taunting her as he kicked the bone saw out of her hand. After she was disarmed he spun and kicked her in the chest sending her flying into the wooden boxes on the other side of the warehouse. She stood back up picking up a splintered piece of wood along the way. She lunged at Spike again repeatedly trying to stake him as he blocked the blows. He rolls trying to get away from her only to be punched in the face and pinned down on the floor as she prepared to strike him with the makeshift stake. Before she can succeed he grabbed her hands stopping the stake inches from his chest.

As he recovered she started to yell in Chinese causing him to cock his head. "Sorry luv, don't speak Chinese" he grinned then punched her in the face. He then kicked her away but wasn't able to get away in time before she grabbed him and threw him out the window.

Angel drove down the street next to an old warehouse where he got a feeling Dana was hiding. He heard a loud crash and looked up to see Spike flying out of the window. He stopped the car as Spike landed on the pavement hard showered with glass. Angel stepped out of his car and walked up to Spike who was picking himself off the ground.

"What happened?" Angel asked angrily.

"Oh, I just thought I'd see what it was like to bounce off the pavement. Pretty much what I expected" Spike replied annoyed.

"Stay out of it, we have a team on the way" Angel ordered.

"Chill out sire, we know what we're dealing with. I think it's a Chinese demon, you know maybe a water demon or one of those elemental thingies" Spike explained. "What?!" he added when Angel rolled his eyes and walked away.

Angel and Spike walked off the elevators at Wolfram and Hart, Angel clearly angry with Spike. "A Psychotic Slayer" Spike mused.

"How many times are you going to say it" Angel rolled his eyes.

"Just trying to grasp the concept. A psycho slayer, has a nice ring to it" he said again.

"You let her get away" Angel retorted.

"At least I was doing something" Spike defended himself.

"How'd that work out?" Angel asked sarcastically.

"At least I'm still in the game. Killed two slayers with my own hands, remember. I think I can handle one that's gone daft in the melon" Spike shot back.

"Stay out of it Spike. Wes called Giles and he's sending his best guy to retrieve her," Angel ordered.

"Whatever" Spike scoffed then followed Angel into the office where the group was waiting.

Angel scanned the office. Gunn and Lorne sat across from each other going over some papers while Fred sat next to Wes who turned his head when he heard Angel and Spike enter. He took off his glasses and placed them on the table before he grabbed his cane and stood up.

"Angel…" he started.

The chair at the end of the table was turned so the back was facing everyone but as soon as Wes spoke the chair turned revealing Andrew. He was dressed in a suit and smoking a pipe, which he promptly put down when he caught sight of Spike.

"Spike?" he said as he slowly stood up.

"Oh for the love of…" Spike was cut off when Andrew ran towards him and straight into Wesley.

Angel, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne's eyes went wide when Wesley seemed to begin falling over after Andrew knocked into him. They relaxed when one hand grabbed the desk while the other, was caught by Fred. Once Wesley was secure on his feet again Angel glared at Andrew for his stupidity.

"It's you, it's really you! My therapist said not to hold onto false hope, but…I knew you'd come back" Andrew hugged Spike who just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"You're like Gandalf the White, resurrected from the pit of the Balrog. Ohh… he's alive, Frodo. He's alive," he continued as he hugged Spike one more time.

"You two know each other?" Angel asked while everyone gave Andrew blank stares, as confused as Angel.

"Back in Sunnydale. We saved the world together, but Buffy did help though" he explained making Angel glare at him for his reference of Buffy "helping".

Andrew turned back to Spike "So what happened, you know…" he was cut off by Angel once more.

"Could we save the walk down memory lane for later" he said as he took a seat next to Fred.

"We were just about to bring everyone up to speed on slayer mythology" Wes informed Angel.

"You're blind!" Andrew almost shouted when he noticed as Wes turned his head towards him.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, shall we go on" Wesley said sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry. I'll take it from here, Pryce. Best they hear it from an expert" Andrew said condescending tone.

Angel looked over at Wes and saw that if he could see he would've probably punched Andrew at that moment for his berating. Instead he barely stifled a scoff then felt around for his chair before sitting down.

"Oh shut up Andrew," a familiar voice commanded from doorway.

Everyone turned around and much to Angel's surprise Giles stood in the doorway narrowing his eyes at Andrew. He walked in calmly looking over at Angel then back at Andrew, who seemed to want to cower into a corner. "Angel," he said keeping his gaze on Andrew. He looked over at Wesley who sat next to Fred and Angel and noticed that something wasn't quite right. His appearance looked different from the last time he saw him over three years ago. He also noticed his blank stare and, what really struck a nerve, the silver and red cane that rested on the table. Then it dawned on him Wesley was blind.

"Mr. Giles" Andrew retreating as he slowly took his seat.

"Giles?" Angel, Wes, and Spike said in unison.

"Go ahead Wesley" Giles said kindly then heard something he never expected to again, Spike.

"Looks like watcher junior just got busted" he commented laughing a bit.

"Bloody Hell, Spike!" Giles exclaimed as he turned abruptly to face Spike who stood in the corner of the room.

"Long story mate, discuss it over a pint someday" Spike said as Giles just stared in amazement.

"Sorry, go ahead" Giles said keeping his eyes on Spike.

"Into every generation…" Wes was interrupted by Andrew but before he could speak Giles glared at him.

Taking a deep breath Wes continued, "Into every generation a slayer is chosen but before that can happen thousands of girls are trained to prepare for the calling, potentials" he explained.

"But only one Wes" Angel said confused.

"That's where we come in. Willow worked a spell before we went to battle and…" Giles started.

"All the potentials become slayers" Angel finished.

"Precisely" Giles lifted a finger.

"An army of slayers. Brilliant stratagem. But the Watcher's Council was destroyed, how are they being trained" Wesley spoke up.

"Myself along with many of the survivors are rebuilding the council as we speak" Giles explained.

"This Dana girl though driven insane by Yoda knows who is now awakened and with no control of her powers" Andrew said flinching afterwards.

"The potentials and the slayers have vivid dreams about battles fought and past slayers" Giles said.

"So everything suddenly becomes real," Angel added.

"Her mental instability compiled onto the dreams explains her recent psychotic break" Wesley noted.

"That explains why she rambled in Chinese. She must be remembering the slayer I took out during the Boxer Rebellion" Spike mused.

"You mean murdered" Angel corrected causing Spike to smirk at him.

"Didn't have a soul back then" Spike retorted.

"Back to the matter at hand" Giles said breaking up their argument.

"Well if you all want to talk that's fine with me, I have a slayer to catch" Spike said then walked out.

Giles sighed and put a hand to his head as if he had a headache then took a seat next to Angel. He bowed his head so that his hands were resting on it then muttered something no one could hear.

"Sorry" Angel apologized for Spike's behavior.

"It's quite alright. It's like being back in bloody Sunnydale again," Giles said sarcastically causing Angel to let out a short laugh. The others didn't understand the way they did about working with Spike in Sunnydale before he got his soul.

"So what do we do now?" Fred asked meekly.

"Now we investigate where Dana could have gone," Angel said turning to Lorne.

"I'll look into more about her past" Lorne said then left the room.

"I'll check with legal and see what we can do" Gunn said then he too got up to leave.

"I'll see if Gunn needs any help," Fred suggested waiting for Wesley's reply.

"I'll um, I'll…" Wesley started to say what his job was realizing there wasn't much he could do.

"It's ok Wes, why don't you help Gunn and Fred" Angel put a hand on his shoulder.

Wes grabbed his cane and got up using it to navigate through the conference room. Giles and Andrew just watched from afar as Fred guided him out of the room then Giles turned to Angel.

"What happened" Giles asked in disbelief.

"It's a long story. He was in a kind of explosion," Angel answered.

"He lost his sight completely," Giles asked.

"Yes" Angel said grimly then they both turned to Andrew as he began to speak.

"Well, I'm um, going to go with Spike to track down Dana…ok" he said then got up and left causing Giles to shake his head and sigh.

" Don't ask" Giles said when Angel started opening his mouth.

After a half an hour had passed the team met back up in the conference room to discuss their plans for Dana. Angel took a seat at the end of the table while Gunn and Lorne sat in the seats on either side of him. Fred and Wes being the last one's in each took a seat next to Gunn and Lorne.

"Maybe Spike was right. We should be out there looking for her" Angel was the first to speak.

"And do what, she's a human being that doesn't know what she's doing" Fred contradicted.

"She's _non compos mentis_, not that it'll matter when she's having fun staking you" Gunn added.

"We know she's been sighted in these locations so tacticals doing a non-engagement sweep that will cover at least 60 blocks" Angel said showing them a paper.

Looking over the paper Fred sighed, "That'll take days if we're lucky".

"We have to narrow it down. We just have to figure out what she was looking for," Angel said, the team giving him blank stares.

"Witnesses said it was like she was looking for something," Angel explained.

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding then sat there quietly thinking of what to do next. Wesley looked as if he had something to say then shook his head and mumbled "never mind" before returning to silence.

"Why don't we start from the source?" Lorne suggested breaking the silence,

"The asylum?" Wesley turned his head at Lorne's voice then cocked it in confusion.

"No, from the very beginning. She was abducted from her home, right?" Lorne asked Angel.

"That was over fifteen years ago" Angel said.

"Houses have memories too, Angelcakes. You just need to know the right way for them to open up" Lorne told him.

"Set it up, I'll talk to Giles and see if he knows anything more" Angel said standing up.

"Where is Giles anyway?" Wesley asked.

"Talking to someone from the Council" Angel said.

"May we ask Angel, but how do you know Giles" Fred asked.

"Back in Sunnydale he was, is, Buffy's watcher" Angel explained.

"You mean the Sunnydale that's no more" Gunn added.

"Yeah, he was at the final battle. My question is why is he here, I thought he was in England" Angel said.

"When I called England they said he was out and gave me his mobile number" Wesley informed him.

"That's a funny thought," Angel said chuckling a little.

"What's so funny Angelcakes" Lorne asked him cocking his head.

"Giles and a cell phone" he said then added when everyone looked at him " You don't know Giles like I do. He's like allergic to technology" Angel said then left the room.

Everyone sat silently for a moment before Lorne stood up to leave. "Well if this meeting is over, I got a date with a psychic to set up" he said then left.

"I'm going find out more about what to do after we find her," Gunn said, he too standing up to leave the room.

"I guess that leaves us with the waiting" Fred said to Wesley who just sat there quietly.

"Sweetie, what's wrong" she asked concerned at his unusually quiet nature.

"Something's not right, I can feel it," he said.

"Huh?" Fred asked confused.

"Its like a sixth sense I've been developing ever since the accident" he added.

"Oh, with what" Fred asked when she finally understood.

"Giles" Wesley said then reached for his cane and stood up.

Using his cane he walked out of the room, followed by Fred. He nearly ran into the door when his cane didn't adequately hit it making no sound. Fred quickly grabbed his hand to pull him away before running into it.

"Thank you," he said softly still a little embarrassed for his clumsiness.

"No problem, lets go," she said still holding his hand as they walked out.

Angel walked into his office where Giles stood right where he left him on the phone. He could smell the stress he was giving off down the hall and hear his heart rate increasing as he walked further into the office.

"Fine!" Giles shouted then he slammed the phone back into the cradle. "Bloody ponce," he muttered.

"Trouble in paradise" Angel said making Giles turn around and smile shyly, and slightly embarrassed, at him.

"No, well yes" he said the sighed taking a seat on the couch.

"What have you guys been up to lately?" Angel asked, Giles knowing that he meant Buffy.

"Well Buffy and Dawn are in Rome where Dawn attends school and Buffy is looking for slayers. The last time I heard Xander was in Africa and Willow was in Brazil with Kennedy" Giles said.

"The last time you heard, wait who's Kennedy" Angel asked.

"A slayer and Willow's new girlfriend. And yes the last time I heard, I don't talk to them as much as I used to" Giles said somberly.

"Are you ok, you seemed stressed" Angel said concerned.

"Yes, its just the bloody bureaucracy" he admitted.

"I thought you were in charge?" Angel asked.

"So did I, it seems the other survivors of the old order have completely overridden my authority and are reverting back to the way it was" Giles said.

"You mean Crucimentium, and 'the slayer is a tool'" Angel described.

"Precisely, and I want to reform. But as you can see I've been overrun by ponces like Roger Wyndam-Pryce" Giles said making Angel's eyes go wide. He knew how much Wesley despised his father, to the point that he shot a robot that looked like his father and admitted to Fred that he _knew_ it was his father.

"That makes sense," Angel said receiving a blank stare from Giles.

"I can tell Wesley isn't very fond of his father," he explained.

"I wonder why? You know he was abused as a child, it's in the reports but the Council didn't do a damn thing about it" Giles said making Angel eyes go wide once again.

"I knew it, I mean he has always made references to it on certain cases" Angel said.

They both sighed and Angel took a seat next to Giles where they sat quietly for a few minutes. Giles leaned his head back on the couch tiredly concerning Angel even more at the way Giles seemed to be aged ten years since the last time he saw him. Angel looked down at his neck and winced when he caught sight of a pinkish-white scar.

"What happened" Angel pointed to the scar on Giles's neck.

"A vampire bit me about a month and a half ago when I was in Cleveland. Didn't drain me completely but did leave me pretty anemic. It caught me off guard when I was walking to my car; I was lucky that Robin and Faith were nearby. They staked the thing then got me to the hospital" Giles said.

"How long were you there" Angel asked.

"Only for about two days, but the first day I was pretty much out of it" Giles said.

"What were you doing in Cleveland" Angel asked knowing that Giles had been living in London after the fall of Sunnydale.

"I was there to get a report from Faith about the hellmouth" Giles said and Angel laughed.

"What's so funny?" Giles asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Its just I'm surprised I'm tired of hearing that term" Angel answered.

"I know what you mean" Giles said then sighed leaning his back on the couch once more.

Angel knew something wasn't right with Giles but didn't know what. The last time he had seen Giles this tired was when Buffy died but he saw it in everyone. Angel figured that Giles must've been in LA for him to arrive so fast, but why? Right now they didn't have the time, they had to find Dana before anymore people lost their lives.

"Angel, Lorne said he's about to leave for the house" Wesley's asked from the doorway causing Giles to look up.

"Ok thank you" Angel said but didn't sit up.

"Here are those police reports you asked for, in Braille just like you said" a secretary from Wes's department came up behind him.

"Thank you" he said holding out his hand so the secretary could place them in it.

With the reports in one hand and his cane in the other he slowly walked to where Angel and Giles sat, his cane lightly tapping on the floor. When he reached the couch Wes reached out and felt for the small coffee table before sitting down on it, leaning his cane on his leg. Both Giles and Angel watched as Wes ran his finger over the raised symbols on the paper, his eyes staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

"Nothing new has happened according to the police," he announced when he finished.

"That's good" Angel said slightly amazed at how Wes has been coping. He looked like he has been blind all is life but in reality it had only been four weeks.

"Well I'll just give these to Gunn and Angel, when did we have a printer that's prints Braille?" Wesley asked.

"I ordered it when you were out on medical leave" he explained.

"Oh, thanks" Wesley said smiling sincerely.

"It seems that you're coping pretty well," Giles said.

"I still have a ways to go but I'm getting there" Wesley agreed then grabbed his cane and stood up.

"Well I'm going to go with Lorne to this house, call if you find out anything" Angel said then stood up and left his office.

"Wes, Gunn needs to talk to you" Fred said from the doorway as Angel walked out.

"Thank you Fred, tell him I'll be right there," he said.

After Fred walked away Giles turned to Wesley who just looked at him with expressionless eyes, something Giles was still finding hard to grasp. "Girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes" Wes said dreamily.

"She seems wonderful" Giles complimented.

"She is" Wesley agreed.

"Well goodbye, I have to talk to Gunn" Wesley said.

"I probably should call Andrew and make sure he hasn't gotten into trouble," Giles said standing up then picking up the phone.

Spike searched the docks for any clue to where Dana could have gone. He stopped when he got a feeling he was being followed then continued after turning to see no one behind him. He stopped again with the same feeling and turned to find Andrew standing next to him smiling.

Grabbing Andrew by the lapels he said, "Ok we can play cat and mouse all night or I can just give you a wedgy and be done with it"

"Bravo, I see you haven't lost your touch" Andrew complimented.

"What are you doing here Andrew?" Spike asked angrily.

"I dig the action bro," Andrew said.

"Go back to Wolfram and Hart, I don't have time for you" Spike ordered.

"You're not the only one who's changed, Giles has been training me. I'm faster and stronger than before, not to mention 82 percent more manly" Andrew said as he opened his jacket revealing several holstered guns.

"I'm sure he loved that" Spike retorted sarcastically.

Andrew walked ahead of Spike, still talking but Spike ignored him. As Andrew continued to talk he was oblivious of the body that laid ahead causing him to trip over it. When he looked down and made the connection he screamed while Spike just rolled his eyes.

"Looks like we found Dana" he said then walked ahead ignoring Andrew.

Dana's old house was an average suburban home situated in a nice neighborhood that no one would assume was connected with such a heinous crime. Lorne, Angel, and the psychic walked into the house following a realtor as she showed them the house. Ignoring the realtor's explanation the psychic gingerly touched the walks and automatically shuddered.

"These walls reek of the blood of the innocent" she said darkly.

"I'll be in the car if you have any questions" the realtor told them completely oblivious of what the psychic just said.

"You sure she's reliable" Angel turned to Lorne while the psychic continued her readings.

"Oh yeah, Angel. We're covered" he reassured him.

Suddenly the psychic's eyes seemed to get dark and she started to breath heavily. "Fear, Death, Anguish, Pain. He wanted them to suffer," she said as she flashed back to Dana's mother and father being murdered.

"Who?" Angel asked

"She didn't know him, she tried to be still but he's there. He sensed her," she said having visions of Dana hiding under her bed.

The psychic took a sudden intake of breath, "She's gone"

"Where? Where did he take her?" Angel asked.

She's started to inhale deeply then started to whisper, "It's dark, the floor is cold. The air is thick with dust and the sickening smell of…molasses. It's a basement"

"Her pain is there," she gasped.

Spike continued to walk through the docks followed by Andrew who was trying to keep up. He stopped abruptly and inhaled deeply taking in the fresh scent of blood in the air. Andrew looked at him and cocked his head while Spike still smelled the air.

"What does it smell like?" he asked.

"Blood? Kind of sweet, a little metallic" Spike answered.

"Like nickel" Andrew asked.

Spike was about to answer but was interrupted when Dana who jumped down ambushed them from one of the shipping crates. Andrew was knocked to the ground while Spike was able to keep his footing. She lunged at him and he jumped out of the way, the fight beginning. As Spike fought Andrew picked himself off the ground and grabbed one of the guns out of his jacket. He took aim and shot at Dana dodged the incoming tranquilizer dart. She then ran up to him and kicked Andrew in the face. He landed on the ground unconscious then Dana ran down the alley. Spike, ignoring the unconscious Andrew, ran after Dana down the alley where she ambushed him in one of the empty warehouses.

She easily kicked him then punched him causing him to fall to the ground. Before he could get off the ground she pounced on him, pinning him to the floor while she took a loaded syringe out of her pocket. She stabbed him the neck with the hypodermic eliciting a cry of pain from Spike who lay helpless under her hold. Unable to escape her grasp as the drug took affect, he laid still while she dragged him to the pole in the middle of the room.

"What did you do to me?" Spike slurred while Dana continued to ramble as she filled up another syringe.

"Yellow's make you weak, Brown's make you sleepy" she said kneeling in front of him with the newly filled syringe of a brown liquid.

"You're going down one or another," Spike said almost incoherently as the drug made him weaker and weaker.

"Hold still, count backwards. 10, 9, 8…" she said as she plunged the needle into his arm.

As she pushed the plunger and continued to count Spikes vision gradually got cloudy as the drug began to take affect. He looked at Dana as her face began to get very blurry before his world went completely black.

After Angel informed the group of their latest discovery at Dana's house they sat in the conference room talking about what to do next.

"Latest body found, Fourth and Camden" Gunn told Angel who had a map laid out on the table.

"Good, she's staying in one area. Have them go block to block in a 5 mile radius, use thermal imaging if needed" Angel said as he marked on the map where Dana had been spotted.

"What are we looking for?" Giles asked as he entered the room.  
"Anything new with the psychics" Angel turned to Lorne who sat next to Wes and Fred.

"Nothing new, just that it was a dusty basement that smelled like molasses" he said.

"What about…" Wes trailed off chuckling a bit. "I almost said the words 'molasses factory' out loud," he explained.

Chuckling a little Fred placed her hand over Wes's then suddenly gasped, holding up a finger. "Whiskey" everyone looked at her blankly except for Giles who seemed to have caught on.

"Oh, God bless you kitten. I was just about to suggest the same thing," Lorne said.

"No, when you cook whiskey it makes the whole room smell like molasses" she explained.

"She's right" Giles added then everyone looked at him confused. "I was somewhat of a juvenile delinquent, don't ask," he said.

Everyone shook their heads then returned to the task at hand, "Look for a distillery, use maps from ten years ago" Angel suggested.

They were about to leave the conference room when Fred gasped when she saw Andrew in the doorway, his face bruised and bloody.

"Andrew?" she said causing Giles to look up.

"We were attacked, I think she got Spike," he said.

"Bloody brilliant" Giles sighed then took a seat.

"We need to find him, I'll get a tranq gun for Giles" Wesley said grabbing his cane and standing up.

"Gunn, Lorne see if you can track down her location. Fred get a med team prepared just in case" Angel ordered turning to Giles.

"Are you up to this" Angel asked. Truthfully Giles was the only one other than Wesley he trusted with shooting, and with Wesley in the condition he was in he had to rely on Giles.

"Yes" Giles said simply then walked up next to Wesley who was still struggling to get his bearings.

"You still have that tranquilizer gun in you office" Fred asked Wes.

"In the drawer" he said and she grabbed his hand to lead him out of the office knowing he could do the rest.

Once they got out of the office Fred let go of Wes's hand and quickly kissed him on the lips before making her following Gunn and Lorne. Wesley smiled after she broke the kiss then snapped out his trance when Giles lightly touched his shoulder.

"Lets go" he said then walked down to his office, his cane tapping on the floor, Giles close behind him.

When they arrived at Wesley's office he opened the door letting Giles enter first then. He then walked in and dropped his cane when his shoulder came in contact with the doorframe.

"Damn" he swore then bent down to pick it up.

"You alright?" Giles asked concerned etched in his voice.

"Yes" Wesley snapped. "I'm sorry, just having one of those moments," he added knowing that he shouldn't be mad at Giles who was just concerned.

"Understandable, so where is this gun you and Fred were talking about" he asked.

"Third drawer down" Wesley said feeling around for the desk.

Giles opened the drawer to find not only a tranquilizer gun but also two other pistols. Even though unexpected Giles didn't think much of it considering the fact that recently he started carrying one of his own on occasion along with the stake he carried at all times. He took out the gun, opening the chamber to see if it was loaded then holstered it on his belt.

"Ready" Wesley asked.

"As I'll ever be," Giles said as he closed the desk drawer and walked to the door.

Giles exited the office and started walking back to the conference room, Wesley not far behind as he navigated the hall with his cane and his hand. Giles turned when he heard a gasp behind him to see Wesley leaning on the wall, breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Giles ran up to him to help steadying the man.

"Tripped on the box then caught the edge of the door" he explained.

"Here" Giles picked Wesley's cane up off the floor handing it to him.

"My hands are still giving me some trouble. I've been in physical therapy but they're still stiff and painful" Wesley said.

"How bad were the burns," Giles asked.

"Minor on my chest but they said second and third degree on my hands and face" Wesley said.

Giles didn't need to be a doctor to know what it meant. Being a watcher for as long he had meant he was well acquainted with different injuries and their severity. In training it was mandatory to take a field first aid class, which he sadly can detest, had to be used many times throughout his years in Sunnydale.

After Wesley composed himself they continued down the hall back to the conference room. When they entered Giles saw Angel waiting for them along with the rest of the team. Giles walked up to Angel while Wesley walked in the direction of Fred's voice, who was talking to Lorne. She looked up when his cane hit the chair, making a clanking sound, then got up to guide him over to the chair. She frowned when she noticed him limping a little.

"Are you ok, you're limping" she asked.

"Yes, just had a bit of an accident in the hall" he replied.

"What happened?" she gasped.

"I kind of collided with a box then a door…then a wall," Wesley explained lowering his head in embarrassment.

"Oh" Fred rubbed his back to sooth him.

"We have a pretty good idea where Dana is hiding" Angel announced to the team when they were all ready.

"Where?" Gunn asked.

"Some warehouse in the docking district" Angel told him.

"Ok this is how it's going down. Giles and I are going in there to capture her. Fred, you and the med team stand by for Spike and Dana. Wesley stay here with Gunn and Lorne and wait for my call" Angel commanded.

"I would like to go along" Wesley said.

"Wes…" Angel started.

"Please Angel" Wes interrupted him.

"Fine, stay with Fred and the team" Angel told Wesley who just nodded in confirmation.

Angel knew just how much Wes didn't want to feel useless. He also knew how much he wanted it to be like it was before his injury. He looks at Wes and he doesn't pity him, doesn't feel sorry for him because he knows that's just what Wes doesn't want. He looks at him and doesn't see retreat he sees determination.

"Ok, lets go" Angel said then walked out of the room followed by his team plus one other, Giles.

When they arrived at the docking district Angel followed his senses when he smelled Dana's blood. He entered an empty warehouse where he found Dana kneeling over Spike who was tied to the pole. Sensing his presence Dana turned around to face Angel who'd prepared for a fight.

As she lunged at him Angel sidestepped away from her then turned to punch her in the face. She staggered back but didn't give up the fight as she lunged again thrashing out even more violently.

"I'm here to help you Dana. The man that hurt you Walter Kindel the police shot him when he tried to rob a liquor store five years ago. He's dead Dana" Angel explained to her as he kept dodging her attacks.

"Hold still" she said shakily.

"He can't hurt you anymore" Angel tried again to get through to her just like he did to another 'rogue slayer' in the past.

"Can't hurt me, not weak anymore," she said determined.

"That's right" Angel nodded.

"Strong, slayer" Dana said primitively.

She charged at Angel again kicking him in the chest. He staggered but recovers quickly backhanding her in the face. She barely flinches before she kicks him across the room into a chair. He got up and lunged at her while she did the same. They exchanged punches for moment until he finally got the upper hand. He grabbed her, wrapping a hand around her neck, and spun her around so she was facing the door.

"Now!" he yelled.

He held her as two darts hit her in the shoulder and the neck, causing her to go slack in his arms. Giles slowly walked forward still aiming his gun at Dana. Angel lowered her to the ground while Giles walked up to stand next to him, keeping his aim on Dana just in case she woke up.

Angel looked around the warehouse, he gaze finally falling on Spike who sat on the ground still tied to the pole. He slowly and painfully raised his arms to reveal that both of his hands had been amputated from the wrist. Angel walked away from Dana over to the workbench where he spotted Spikes preserved hands then pulled out his radio.

"Get the med team in here now!" he shouted and Spike sighed in relief.

Angel walked back over to Giles as the team was securing Dana on a stretcher. He looked at Dana then back at Giles who had holstered his gun seeing that Dana wasn't a threat anymore.

"You're going to take her" Angel said, angrier than he meant.

"No, I believe she is in good hands with you. After all I saw what you did with Faith" Giles said then followed the men out with Dana.

Smiling, Angel nodded his head in understanding then followed Giles out. His mind was flashing back to the time in the alley when Faith, soaking wet and crying, had begged him to kill her. A day later, he had rehabilitated her to the point of turning herself into the police. He turned his head and watched as a second team untied Spike and placed him on a gurney then exited the building.

Angel looked around outside; Wesley was helping the med team transport Spike to the ambulance Fred in the lead, talking on her cell phone.

"Get the OR prepped and put surgical on standby. We've got his hands so no cadavers" he heard Fred say.

"Secure her in the van, I want armed guards standing by at all times" Angel ordered to one of the operatives as he and Giles escorted Dana outside on a gurney.

"Appreciated your help but we can take it from here" Andrew said walking up to them.

"Get out of our way Andrew" Giles ordered but Andrew didn't back down.

"She's a slayer Giles, she goes to the council" Andrew said authoritively to Giles.

"That's not how it works, sorry," Angel said as he continued to push the gurney.

Andrew put a hand on the gurney stopping Angel; not backing down when both he and Giles were giving him death glares.

"I don't think you heard me, she's coming with us" a group of girls walked up behind Andrew, some of them assuming a fighting stance.

"You have got to be kidding me," Giles said sarcastically.

"I got 12 vampire slayers behind me that have never dated you" Andrew said to Angel.

"Stand down" Giles ordered.

"Actually you stand down" Giles looked at Andrew surprised at the way he had given orders to him.

"As of right now I'm a senior watcher, so if you contradict me you are in direct defiance of the council" Giles shot back.

"Actually you are. I called Ferguson, he said as long as you side with Angel you are in direct defiance of Council orders. His words exactly" Andrew explained leaving Giles to glare at him.

"You're way out of line Andrew, just call Buffy" Angel reprimanded for his treatment of Giles.

"No can do Angel, she doesn't trust you anymore. You work for Wolfram and Hart, no one trusts you anymore. We'll take it from here" Andrew motioned for the girls to escort Dana to their van.

"Are you coming?" Andrew asked Giles.

"Sod off" Giles said sharply trying to resist the urge of hitting him.

"That's it. That's all we're going to do" Angel said.

"That's all we can do. Besides you heard the man, we can't be trusted" Giles said then both of them turned to walk back to Wolfram and Hart's van.

Fred was walking down the hall with Wesley when she spotted Angel talking to Giles in his office. She turned and started walking to his office while Wesley followed the sound her feet were making on the carpet. She walked into the office and Angel looked up to greet her.

"Hey Angel, just wanted you to know that Spike is down in medical. They successfully reattached his hands and is expected to make a full recovery," Fred informed him.

"Thanks Fred" Angel said then looked at Wesley who just walked into the office behind Fred.

"It's good to have you back Wes" Angel said.

Wes turned his head towards Angel's voice, "It's good to be back," he said smiling.

"You too Fred" Angel added.

"Thanks Angel, well we're going to head out," she said.

"It's was nice talking to you again Giles" Wesley told Giles.

"Likewise" he replied.

"Nice meeting you" Fred said walking up to him to shake his hand.

"You're a sweet woman Fred, you remind me of Willow," he said and Fred cocked her head.

"She told me about you" he said referring to the time she came to LA for a reason Fred couldn't quite remember.

"Tell her I say hi" Fred said.

"I'll be sure she gets the message," he said.

The couple started exiting the office when a comment Giles said threw Wesley off. Didn't he mean he would tell her? He would ask Angel tomorrow, right now he was too tired to think straight. His first day back was better than he expected but it took a lot out of him. According to his doctors and therapists he was still recovering but he welcomed the normalcy that this day had given him. He nodded and continued walking out of the office hand interlocked with Fred's.

"You'll find your place" Giles said softly causing Wesley to turn his head a little.

Angel just looked at him then at Wes not really comprehending what Giles meant. A small smile crept across Wesley's lips then he continued walking with Fred. Angel looked back at Giles then down at the table where he found Wesley's glasses that he must've left when they were meeting before. Picking them up he ran towards the elevator catching them before the doors had closed.

"Wesley, you left these" Angel said handing his glasses to Fred.

"What?" Wesley asked making Angel mentally hit himself for forgetting.

"Your glasses, you must have left them when we were in the conference room" Fred explained.

"Oh, thanks" Wesley said.

"Bye, see you tomorrow" Angel said as the doors began closing.

"Yes we will" Wesley said softly but still with the same amount of determination.

Angel walked back to his office where he left Giles. Giles was deep in thought staring blankly at the wall. Angel walked closer to him breaking him from his trance, smiling as he looked up.

"Are you ok?" Angel asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Giles said.

"About tonight, you know with Andrew" Angel explained.

"Truth be told I'm kind of happy about what happened. It gives me a reason to do what I'm doing," Giles said confusing Angel.

"I don't completely agree with you working for Wolfram and Hart but the beauacracy of the new council is killing me Angel. I can't do it anymore if they are just going to go back to the old ways, it needs change but they don't see that the way I do" he said surprising Angel.

"What happened tonight anyways?" Angel asked trying to put the puzzle together.

"I was informed by the coven of a possible slayer in LA, Dana. I came to retrieve her but things changed when they told me she was mentally unstable. I called the council telling him that if you found her, regardless of where you worked, you were to take care of her. They know as well as I what you did for Faith. Faith went from being a killer to being a hero and part of that has to do with you, actually most of it. They didn't agree so they sent Andrew as per my orders. You know the rest. They don't trust me because I sided with you but right now I think that's been one of the best decisions I have made in the past months," Giles described.

"Oh, that's interesting" Angel said taking in the information.

They sat quietly while Angel digested all the information Giles had given him until he broke the silence. "If you see Buffy can you tell her I said hello" Angel asked.

"I'll be sure to tell her next time we talk" Giles said.

"Thanks. Do you need me to book you a flight?" Angel asked.

"That won't be necessary" Giles said. "Angel, I'm staying," he added.

Angel just stared at him dumbfounded at what he just said. He's staying, does that me he's helping me, he asked himself remembering there was time when Giles didn't want any part of Angel.

"You could use some help, especially Wesley" Giles said.

"Yeah, I guess" Angel said then sat down on the couch followed by Giles.

"By the way, did Cordelia get a new job, I distinctly remember her working for you last time we talked" Giles said.

"Cordelia's in a coma, has been for months," Angel told him.

"Good Lord" Giles said sighing then hung his head. A long silence crept into the room while Giles digested the information and Angel mourned.


End file.
